Demented Little Board Game
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Truth. No, Dare. No wait...can I pass? DannyLindsay
1. Choose Your Weapon Wisely

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 573  
Summary: The first part of the game is always slow.  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I really had to do this. I'm seriously _sick_ of all the fluffy D/L fics there are out there and I just really needed to get this over with, breaking my rule about not doing what I'm about to do to Danny and Lindsay. I don't own anything.

* * *

Stella had forced her to come to the Holiday Party. That's what she kept telling herself because it was partially true. Of course, Angell and Peyton _and_ Stella forced her to go dress shopping with them. She was almost glad that Angell looked just as miserable as she did, seeing as how she was tethered into it by the two older woman as well. Nice to have someone to roll eyes with.

Besides it's not like either of them had dates. Technically Stella didn't have a date either, but Hawkes invited her as a friend, and Peyton...wouldn't say anything, just smile a bit to herself and continue whatever she was doing before she was interrupted.

And Lindsay didn't like going to party's with people she knew. That only made getting drunk unpleasant. And Lindsay _really_ wanted to get wasted. So instead of getting completely trashed right away, she waited, sat it out with Angell. The two women talked, every now and then Angell would sass Danny whenever the man got bored enough to sit with them. And he would sass her back about her in a dress.

"I need a drink," muttered Lindsay finally, standing up and walking away from her two companions towards the open bar. Open, because they were consider law abiding citizens who most likely had work in the morning. "What can you make?"

"Anything you want," said the bartender, a middle age man who kinda looked like he popped out of a James Bond movie.

"Alright, do you know what a Jedi Mind Trick is?"

"I have been wanting to make that all night," said the bartender with a smile, rummaging around behind the bar, looking for ingredients. Behind her, Lindsay heard someone clear their throat and she turned.

"Hey, Danny," said Lindsay, leaning back against the bar counter.

"Did you just order a Jedi Mind Trick? What the hell is that," Lindsay winked at him as the bartender placed an old fashioned glass with her drink in it on the counter on top of a napkin.

"Thank you very much," said Lindsay with a grin.

"No wine?" asked Danny with a smirk. Lindsay shook her head.

"Not strong enough. I've had a rough month," Danny nodded, understanding what she meant. After a moment, Lindsay spoke up again. "You should get a Blowjob."

Danny's mouth dropped open and he sputtered for a moment before the bartender came to his rescue.

"It's coffee liquor and whipped cream."

"Really?" asked Danny hesitantly, still looking at Lindsay as she sipped her drink. She nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I had no life growing up."

"So you got a hobby," said Danny with a wicked grin. "One that doesn't come included with weird looks in the future and doesn't come in contact with a garage sale. Very nice."

Lindsay looked at him funny. Her head tilted to the side, her index finger running over the edge of her glass.

"Drink with me," she commanded. Danny frowned at her.

"You think you can hold your own against me?"

"I think I can hold a lot against you Messer. Do you want to drink with me or not?"

Oh he was very interested. Especially since the two of them had the day off tomorrow and they could recuperate from there hangovers in peace. Finally Danny just gave in, receiving a smile from Lindsay which quickly turned wicked as they played their game.

TBC


	2. Ms Scarlet, Mr Green The Billiard Room

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRAO  
Words: 1495  
Summary: The remnants of the massacre  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** See the rating? That means sex. I don't own anything.

* * *

Lindsay was smashed, Danny looked smashed but was still holding his own. Lindsay had this look on her face as she watched Danny finished his drink, wavering slightly before he put it down on the table. He looked over at Lindsay watching her scoot her chair closer to his and place her hand on his thigh.

Danny stared at her hand, blinking heavily once to see if her hand was really there or if he was hallucinating. Her hand not only remained there, but it slid further up his leg. Danny looked up at Lindsay, seeing she was staring into his eyes.

"I want you," she whispered, swallowing. Even a drunk Danny could remember that she had wanted time to work stuff about herself out, and started shaking his head.

"You said that-" Danny was cut off as Lindsay pressed her lips against his, squeezing the hand on his leg and bringing her other hand up to cup in face. Danny kissed her back, tasting cinnamon liquor and other types of things on her tongue.

Don turned around, he was talking with Jennifer Angell and she was ignoring what he'd said completely and was staring past his shoulder. Don's own mouth dropped open upon seeing Danny and Lindsay making out in a secluded corner of the room. Don turned to Jennifer and gave her a grin.

"Finally," he said, but Jennifer didn't look at him, she frowned, continuing to stare at the two.

"They're drunk," she said slowly, shaking her head, watching Lindsay's only visible hand run down Danny face and resting on his chest. "Seriously drunk."

"Now, Monroe's too classy to- Holy shit," Jennifer clapped a hand to her mouth as it dropped open, staring wide eyed with Don as Lindsay stood up, pulling Danny with her and shoving him up against the wall before resuming her attack on his mouth.

"They're drunk," said Jennifer and Don simultaneously. They looked at each other before silently agreeing to do something about the couple they were staring at.

It was a blur. Danny couldn't remember how he became shoved up against a wall, nor how long it took for Don to get Lindsay to back off him. He didn't realize they had made a scene, which was quickly controlled by Jennifer and Don. Jennifer called them each a cab, while Don tried to keep the two of them upright. It was a sad scene, but no one noticed until both Danny and Lindsay were walking out the door and Adam asked them where they were going so soon. Jennifer and Don looked at each other before deciding that if no one noticed it would be better to keep the outburst under wraps.

Danny ended up telling Jennifer he loved her, while Lindsay was sent into a fit of giggles after Don asked her how much she had to drink. The patient chaperones finally became fed up with them and turned to leave after the doorman promised to get the two of them in their cabs.

The first cab arrived and the door man gave the driver Danny's address and Danny and Lindsay both got in the cab. Lindsay ended up on her back, her leg hook around Danny's waist as the two made out in the back of the cab, Lindsay's arm wrapped around Danny's neck and Danny's hands buried in her hair.

They made it to the elevator alright, but inside the elevator was a different story. Danny had her pinned against the wall as soon as the elevator doors shut, his hands moving from the bare part of her back where her dress stopped to under the heme of her dress, liking the feel of her skin under his palm. Lindsay's own hands stuck to his chest for the most part, her mouth feasting on his neck, making Danny moan when she bit him every now and then.

Danny fiddled with his keys and opening his apartment door. Once it opened Lindsay had both his coat and tie on the floor, while her fingers played with the partially opened shirt, finally discarding than and his undershirt when she became bored with taunting herself.

Danny heard her mumble something about opening a present and felt her lips press against his collarbone, groaning as she racked her nails down his chest. Lindsay fell onto her knees, unzipping Danny's pants and reaching up to rack her nails down his chest again, liking the hiss that came out of his mouth. She distracted him like that for awhile before pulling down his pants completely and tugging on his hips, willing him to take her.

Danny knelt down next to her, in the middle of his livingroom, kissing her with bruising force, pushing her onto his floor, hiking the skirt of her dress up and pulling down her panties, flinging them over his shoulder, his lips still attached on her own. Somehow, Lindsay managed to pull her dress off over her shoulders, disposing of it as Danny stared at her chest.

A wicked grin formed on Lindsay's face and she reached out, (missing the first time) hooking her elbow around Danny's neck and pulling him down to her. Danny's hand cupped her breast as he kissed her slowly, his tongue moving rhythmically with hers. He pulled away from her mouth slowly, a soft sucking noise reaching his ears as Lindsay tried to pull him back to her.

Danny moved towards Lindsay's neck, nipping at it gently and swelling with...something as he heard her moan his name. He sucked at the spot just below her ear, satisfied when she sighed in contentment, then continued traveling down her neck until he reached the swell of her breasts, kissing each one tenderly before reaching around her and unclasping her bra. It slid off her shoulders and Danny gazed down at her, briefly forgetting his quest and opting to ogle at her instead.

He heard Lindsay make an impatient noise and looked up at her with a drunken grin before cover one of nipples with his mouth. Danny felt Lindsay's hand slid behind his head, holding him in place, if not closer to her and he swirled his tongue around her. She arched into him, groaning Danny's name as his other hand found comfort in sliding down her stomach and resting on her abdomen.

Lindsay repeated the phrase that started this whole mess again, and Danny obliged by pulling away from her chest and capturing her mouth with his again. Lindsay pushed down Danny's boxers with her hands, letting herself pause and stroke him before hooking both her legs around his hips, pulling down to her.

Danny did as he was told and completed the task she set out for him to do, making her scream his name out while he himself tried to reclaim her mouth with his. Lindsay moaned into his mouth as he thrust into her, his back arching as Lindsay's nails dug there way down his back, feeling blood run down his back.

Lindsay's hands finished maiming his back and lay splayed across it instead, feeling his muscles contract underneath her palms. Danny groaned her name as he came, Lindsay following close behind him.

Danny blinked at her, his glasses fogged and his breathing haggard, sweat and blood forming beads on his back. It would hurt like a bitch in the morning, and the only thing worse than the pain in his back would be his hangover. His mouth hurt, as did Lindsay's, her neck also sore from the bite marks Danny had left.

Danny's glasses de-fogged until he could see Lindsay clearly. She reached up and removed his glasses, placing them underneath the coffee table they had ended up next to.

"One more go?" asked Lindsay, her voice muffled and slurred as she sat up on her haunches, running her tongue along Danny's collarbone and up his neck and continuing back down with her teeth, making Danny shiver, unable to refute a request when it was presented like that.

So he leaned back, pulling her with him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He stood up, staggering from Lindsay's weight and the alcohol, and slowly made his way back to his bedroom, kissing the crook of her neck and shoulder as he did so. Lindsay's hands wove into his short hair, her own mouth focused on his temple, jaw, and earlobe.

Danny tossed her onto his bed, grinning goofily at her before climbing down next to her and leaning down to kiss her. He could still taste the alcohol on her tongue as well as himself. Lindsay's hands drifted towards his navel, one drifting off to rest against Danny's hip while the other kept going south. It was Danny's turn to groan, feeling Lindsay's hand around him. He closed his eyes as Lindsay's soft lips brushed against his shaft, her own eyes fluttering closed before taking him in her mouth completely.

And they started all over again.

TBC


	3. Don't Break The Ice

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRM  
Words: 1275  
Summary: What to do with the body?  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: This is like, hella early in the morning, which is why it's still dark. I own nothing

* * *

Lindsay woke up to a splitting headache and a very sore body. She groaned and tried to move, but stopped seeing as how someone had their arm thrown over her waist and there head buried in her shoulder. Glancing at the man next to her, Lindsay suppressed another groan accompanied with a cry of frustration.

"Fucking fantastic," she muttered to herself, scooting her legs out as far as she could out from under Danny before pushing herself out from under Danny's arm, shivering and holding back a gasp as his hand brushed against her naked body, the callouses on his fingertips scratching along her stomach.

Lindsay fell out of Danny's bed with a grunt, landing on her side. She clutched her head, willing the spinning to stop before scooting away from the bed completely, her legs dropping to the floor after her. She looked up and saw Danny still sleeping soundly. Lindsay sighed and stood up slowly, the feeling of nausea keeping her in various positions of longer periods of time.

Finally satisfied that she was indeed going to be sick, Lindsay forgot the take-it-easy-plan she had unconsciously adopted right that second and rushed down the hall towards the kitchen and puked into the sick. It would have been too hard to find a bathroom and this was easier to clean up.

Lindsay wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, coughing a bit to get the taste out. She turned on the sick slowly, keeping the water from running to loudly and running the stream of water over the sink, washing the vomit down the sink. She then, in turn, leaned down and let the water run down her face and into her hair, opening her mouth and attempting to get rid of the rest of the taste in her mouth.

She looked up and turned off the faucet, spotting her bra and dress lying in heap on the ground. Lindsay walked over to them, her steps shaky as she bent down and replaced her garments, noting hoe late, or rather, how early it was, the sun was just starting to turn the sky orange and Lindsay had a feeling that if she looked at the clock she'd regret it.

"Where the hell...," muttered Lindsay, looking around for her underwear, finally spotting it hanging off a painting over Danny's couch. She groaned to herself, briefly giving Danny kudos for his aim before retrieving them. "I burn it all," Lindsay muttered to herself, taking one last look around the room for any more of her things. Her shoes were the only thing that looked like they were taken off ceremoniously, sitting by the door neatly.

With one last glance back into Danny's bedroom, she left.

* * *

Danny didn't wake up until about an hour after Lindsay left. His back was killing him and his vision was spinning.

"Not good," muttered Danny, squeezing his eyes shut and lifting a hand to his forehead. His stomach churred and it took everything Danny had not to lose it right there in his bed. He slowly got out of bed and moved into his bathroom, ignoring his reflection (figuring he looked like shit) and kneeled next to the toilet.

Danny wiped his mouth as someone buzzed his apartment. Getting up slowly, (fetching a pair of sweat pants as he did so) Danny went to answer whoever it was depriving him of being sick.

"Hello?" mumbled Danny miserably, flinching as he leaned his back against the wall waiting for a reply.

"Danny, man, you sound like shit," Danny groaned as Don answered him, followed by what sounded like a woman giggling.

"Shut up, Flack. What do you want?"

"Messer, buzz us up, we're cold!" asked the female voice. Danny frowned.

"Who's that? Angell?" asked Danny, shutting his eyes and trying to keep the room from spinning.

"Yes, open the door."

"Tell me what you want."

"Lindsay. Is she still there?"

"Lindsay?" asked Danny with a frown. "Why would Lindsay be here?"

He was replied with silence on the other end. For a second, Danny thought that they'd left and was about to say something else when Don's voice came up on the speaker again.

"We'll explain once you let us up."

"Fine, fine," muttered Danny, buzzing them up and unlocking the door so he wouldn't have to move when they got there. Then he went to lay on his couch. There was a nock on his door about five minutes later. "It's open," said Danny loudly, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. The door opened slowly and he heard Jennifer 'aw' sympathetically at him.

"Oh, Danny," said Jennifer, sounding closer to him. Danny felt the couch dip lower and a hand on the back of his head. Hearing Don clear his throat and Jennifer hush him, Danny lifted his face off his pillow, turning it to look at them.

"Hi?" said Danny, still confused by their unexpected visit.

"Where's Lindsay?" asked Jennifer again. Danny frowned and shook his head a bit, still not really clear as to why Lindsay would be at his apartment. Jennifer's gaze drifted to his back and her eyes got wider.

"Jesus, Danny," breathed Jennifer, untangling her hand from his hair and running a light finger down his back. "What the fuck did she do to you?"

"What'd who do?" asked Don from the kitchen, his head stuck inside the fridge.

"Lindsay mutilated Danny's back," Jennifer called to him. Don squinted over at them.

"It's red."

"No, that's the dried blood, babe. Come here and see," Danny frowned and looked at Jennifer.

"'Babe'?" he mouthed. Jennifer just shushed him and continued grazing her hand down his back.

"That look's nasty," said Don, stepping behind Jennifer. Danny gave him a look.

"Feels nasty, and I have a hangover."

"Bonus," said Don, Jennifer elbowed him in the gut. "_Fuck_, Jenny. That hurt."

"Uh, hey, Babe? Jenny? What the hell is going on? Why are you in my home?"

"We're lookin' for Monroe," said Don, letting his hand drop onto Jennifer's shoulder. Danny glared at him then flopped his head back onto his pillow.

"She's not here, obviously," said Danny, his voice muffled by the fabric of the pillow. Jennifer looked up at Don who frowned.

"Where is she?"

"How should I know?" he said faintly.

"Damn it. We're never gonna find her," said Jennifer, standing up.

"You check her apartment?" suggested Danny.

"First place we looked," said Jennifer.

"Maybe she's at the lab," said Danny, chuckling into his pillow. Don looked at Jennifer who pursed her lips. "You didn't check the lab?" asked Danny, face still in the pillow.

"Well...," said Don, trailing off, still looking at Jennifer.

"No," finished Jennifer, clearing her throat. "But we probably should find her."

"Why do you need her _so_ badly?" asked Danny.

"Because Don said that she might need comforting after sleeping with you," said Jennifer, rolling her eyes at Don. Danny didn't say anything as a wave of nausea swept over him as he remembered the events of the previous night. He groaned loudly and sat up, letting his head drop between his knees and holding it in his hands.

"Oh god, this is a nightmare," mumbled Danny. "This is going to be hell- why are my glasses under my coffee table?"

Don shrugged. "We should go, you know, try and find Monroe before she vomits in evidence or something."

"Yeah, go," muttered Danny. Jennifer gave him a small wave while Don clapped him on the shoulder, suppressing a laugh as Danny flinched. Danny heard Jennifer call Don an ass as they left, shutting the door behind them.

"Fuck!" shouted Danny after a minute or so, wincing at the volume of his voice and from another wave of nausea. Time to go puke up the remains of this fucking mess...

TBC


	4. Go Strait To Jail

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 867  
Summary: What happens when you break the ice.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: This is the next day, after 'Don't Break The Ice'. I own nothing.

* * *

Danny felt better the next day then he had the following (which he had spent sleeping). He was now currently sitting in the break room, fiddling with a cup of coffee Stella had given him. Stella had petty for the kid, she really did. He had a ruff night and she'd had her share of bad hangovers.

"So are you talking to Lindsay?" asked Stella from her place across from Danny. Danny looked at her funny. So everyone knew.

"Haven't spoken to her since the party," said Danny gruffly, looking down into his coffee, watching the ripples in the dark liquid. "You know what happened then?"

"You do know how many people were at that party? Lindsay had you up against a wall, Danny," Danny grimaced, not remembering in the slightest what happened after their third round of drinks.

"She did?" asked Danny weakly, sounding a bit more frightened of the day ahead then he had been. He groaned when Stella nodded and let his head drop onto the table.

"She was quiet...forceful," said Stella, bitting back a laugh at the image of Lindsay shoving Danny against a wall. Everyone had thought it was funny, they thought it was a joke. But then they kept going and it wasn't funny anymore, it was sad and scary and embarrassing to watch and by the time Jennifer and Don got back from taking care of the two, people actually looked worried about them. Looked worried _for _them.

"I have no idea what happened," muttered Danny from his spot against the table. "All I know is, that Lindsay clawed the hell out of my back and Flack's givin' me hell for it."

"Um, Danny," muttered Stella, staring at the doorway where Lindsay was standing, looking just as bad as Danny did...which was like shit.

"And what bugs me is that she's the one that came onto me."

"Danny," hissed Stella again, kicking him under the table. Lindsay looked down at the floor, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ow! What Stella?" asked Danny loudly, sitting up and looking at the woman angrily. Stella acknowledged Lindsay with a slight nod of the head, averting her eyes quickly before Lindsay could look up. Danny turned in his seat to look at Lindsay, his mouth dropping open almost in horror as he spotted her in the doorway. She still wasn't looking at him, her gaze still focused on the floor, trying to silently and non-physically to will the tears in her eyes away.

Stella was torn between staying and waiting for one of them to crack, or leaving and giving them some privacy. Either way something had to happen or Stella would start talking for them.

"Do...either of you remember what happened?" asked Stella, putting up with the silence no longer. Danny shook his head, his eyes still set on Lindsay and Lindsay shook her head. She finally looked up at Danny, her gaze flitting onto Stella momentarily to make sure she was still looking at her and shook her head again.

"Good," said Stella quietly. "Then it wont effect your work," Lindsay's eyes snapped onto Danny who closed his eyes and silently fumed. Stella cringed at the looks she saw on her coworkers faces. "Or not."

Stella's pager went off, pulling her away from the staring contest that was going on between Danny and Lindsay. She stood up and walked out of the break room, bumping into Don and punching him in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for Stella?" asked Don, rubbing his shoulder.

"Stay out of their lives," warned Stella in a low growl, pointing to Danny and Lindsay who were still staring at each other. Don looked at them and sighed, seeing the looks they had on their faces and nodded for Stella.

Lindsay bit her lip, chewing on it for a second.

"Did Flack and Angell ever find you?" asked Danny, speaking first and granting him immunity and allowing him to walk away first. Lindsay looked blankly at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about before it clicked.

"Oh, oh yeah. They did. I was at the park," Danny nodded. "How did you know they were looking for me-"

"They came to my place first," said Danny quietly, shifting in his seat, watching Lindsay nod in understanding.

"So what are we going to do? Ignore it?" asked Lindsay. Danny didn't say anything, he just stood up and tried passing her in the doorway. Lindsay followed him as he headed towards the locker rooms, jogging to catch up with him and grabbing his elbow.

"Danny, I-"

"What do you want from me, Lindsay?" asked Danny quietly, not turning around. "I'd be lying if I said I'm disappointed by what happened, because I'm not. I'm really not Lindsay, I just didn't want it to happen this way."

"So what happens-?"

"You seem pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with me," said Danny, pulling out of her grasp slowly. "Maybe it should stay that way."

Lindsay nodded and Danny walked away, leaving her standing in the hallway by herself. They would just be friends, because that's what they were.

**TBC**


	5. Tag, You're It

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRM  
Words: 1373  
Summary: After you break out of jail, where do you go?  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: If you can guess what happens when two people have a shaky friendship, Lindsay and Danny don't really have much interaction for awhile. I don't own them.

* * *

It had been a month and a fucking-half. A month and a half since he'd been close enough to Lindsay to touch her without falling off his chair. It's not like he wanted to make contact with her, it was because he really, _really _didn't want to talk to her. Mix signals were one thing, but she was being _ridiculous_.

Lindsay was being bitchy. That was the only way to describe her mood. She could go from pleasant to off her fucking rocker and pretend like it was normal. Danny was seriously sick of it.

"Hey, Monroe, can we talk?" asked Danny loudly walking into the layout room. Lindsay was sitting at the layout table staring off into space. She jumped when Danny came in, her eyes red and puffy looking.

"Ah, yeah, Danny we need to talk," Danny frowned. Didn't he just say that? He shook his head and walked around the layout table to stand across from Lindsay, pressing his palm's against the edge of the table and leaning against it to support his weight.

"Lindsay, you're kind of being-"

"Danny can I say something?" and she was back to being angry. Danny suppressed an eye roll and waved at her to continue. Lindsay thanked him and took a breath. "Um, Danny? I'm pregnant."

Danny felt almost as if the air was knocked out of him, he stood there staring dumbfounded at Lindsay who kept swallowing nervously. Danny blinked and looked down at the layout table, chewing on his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid.

"Say something?" pleaded Lindsay, leaning forward across the table. Danny looked up. She wanted him to say something?

"What is there to say? I mean, I can't do anything about it Lindsay. Do you want me to say congratulations? Do you want me to do something about it?"

"I want you to stop staring at me like it's my fault," said Lindsay angrily.

"Well it's not mine," said Danny, just as angry. Lindsay blinked back tears of frustration, her lips pursing as she turned her head away.

"Messer, you are some kind of asshole," she hissed, her throat tightening as her emotions took over. "Fine. Fine," Lindsay stood and turned to walk out of the layout room, leaving Danny fuming.

"What did you expect me to do, Lindsay?" he shouted after her, not moving from his spot against the table. Lindsay turned her head and glare at him, continuing to walk down the hall. Danny shook his head, snorting to himself and looking away from Lindsay's retreating form.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "Fuck."

* * *

Lindsay had her face in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut as she listened to everything around her. It was quiet. Just completely fucking quiet. Despite how many people were in that stupid place it was quiet. Lindsay sighed into her hands her breath hot against her skin.

She had to do this. It was for the best, and if she didn't she was going to be stuck. He didn't want it and neither did she. If Danny had said something even _remotely_ encouraging she wouldn't be here, but he didn't say a fucking thing and she was here. It was the best thing to do.

"Ow," said Lindsay suddenly as someone bumped into her shoulder, she watched the retreating back of the person who'd run into her (which was a feat considering her location) and heard a mumbled apology. Lindsay shook her head and dropped her face back into her hands.

"Lindsay Monroe?" Lindsay looked up again as her name was called, standing as the nurse smiled warmly at her, making her feel safe, that everything was going to be okay-

People screamed as a bomb went off. Ducking behind chairs and covering their heads with their arms. Lindsay covered her ears, crying out more in surprise than anything else. She hit the ground on her knees, wincing as the pain shot through her bones.

Dust and dirt flew around the clinic as the panic slowly died down, which seemed to initiate more screaming. Lindsay sat on the floor, half bent at the waist, her palms covering her ears as they rang. Her hair had debris clinging to it and she looked up, said hair with debris hanging to it covering most of her face.

"Good Lord," breathed Lindsay, looking out into the street through the giant whole in the wall. There were still people screaming and crying, clutching their ears and wounds that had pieces of brick in them. A few people were lying on the ground motionless and Lindsay had a flashback of her last few weeks in Montana, filled with funerals and hospitals and screaming and blood.

_So much blood._

Lindsay heard sirens and looked around herself, standing up and turning in a full circle, surveying the damage. Half the building was gone. She'd been lucky she was on the opposite side of where the bomb must have been located because there was layers of dust, dirt and particles surrounding her. She looked down at herself, covered in white powder and mud from where a pipe broke a few feet from her. She hadn't noticed that.

She felt sick, staring out at the ruble in front of her, and the blood. There wasn't much blood, but on the patients around her, the survivors.

"Lindsay?" Lindsay turned her head to find Don standing a few yards away from her, squinting through the still settling dust at her.

Lindsay walked forward slowly, tears prickling in her eyes as the nausea came on stronger. She ended up running into Don's chest, burring her face in his shoulder and sobbing until she couldn't breath.

"What are you doing here Lindsay?" Don asked her, sounding slightly uncomfortable with Lindsay affection. She just shook her head, holding onto him a bit longer until she'd finished crying.

Pulling away from Don Lindsay turned to look back at the abortion clinic.

"Some of the people in there are pretty hurt," said Lindsay, putting on a professional front.

"Are you hurt?" asked Don. Lindsay looked back at him, he had dirt on his suit from hugging her. Lindsay shook her head. "You're dirty as hell. Why don't you go back to lab or go home and get a shower and change."

"You need a statement from me, don't you?" asked Lindsay as Don started to turn away. He froze and looked back at her.

"A statement? You were in the building?" Lindsay nodded, not elaborating any further. "Alright, tell me what happened."

So Lindsay told him, not recalling until Don flipped his memo book closed about the man that had almost purposely run into her.

"What'd he look like?" asked Don.

"Dark hair, I didn't see his face but he looked about...five ten? Wore a blue raincoat," Don nodded and jotted the description down.

"Thanks, Monroe," he muttered, still busy with his memo book. Lindsay nodded and started on her way down the street towards the subway. She thought she heard someone call her name, but ignored it and continued walking. Somebody grabbed her arm gently and Lindsay spun around, ready to put up a fight when she saw Danny standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed somewhat as she looked at him, seeing relief all over his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting his hand fall from her arm and rest at him side. Lindsay nodded slowly. "What were you doing at...Oh, oh God, Lindsay..."

"It's okay Danny," said Lindsay with a sigh, wrapping her arms around her middle and looking up at him. "You don't wan it and neither do I so, it's gonna be for the best."

"You mean, you haven't-" Lindsay shook her head.

"The bomb went off before I..."Lindsay trailed off, shaking her head and staring down at her feet.

"Lindsay?" she didn't look up at him. "Linds-"

"I should go," she said, pulling her coat tighter around her, suddenly feeling cold. "I'll see you later Danny," Danny nodded and watched her turn and walk away, sighing to himself and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You could have at least told me," he muttered to himself, continuing to watch her walk away and disappear around a corner.

TBC


	6. Move Forward Five Spaces

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 1673  
Summary: I don't want to play that stupid game, too much exercise.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: This is sort of the next day, the next work day...you'll see what I mean. I own the plot, not the characters

* * *

Lindsay was alright to work. Mac was still watching her closely though. She was pale and looked like she wanted to go home. She said she had a doctor's appointment on her lunch break and Mac told her if she was sick she could take the day off. She waved him away and continued processing evidence from her case.

Mac asked Danny to look after her, seeing as how they were working the same case and being oblivious to the tension between the two. They could work it out on their own time.

Mac left Danny standing in the hallway outside the layout room. Danny ran his hand over his face, suppressing a groan and closing his eyes to try and concentrate. He felt someone rush past him and opened his eyes to see Lindsay practically running towards the bathroom. Groaning sympathetically, he followed her, catching the door before it slammed into his face. He caught the sound of Lindsay vomiting into the toilet of one of the stalls and walked into the women's bathroom, not bothering to check to see if anyone saw him or not.

He saw her hunched over, sitting on her knees, coughing up the contents of her stomach. Danny walked into the stall she was in and knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her back soothingly and trying to calm her down. Lindsay jumped, surprised at the contact and looked at Danny out of the corner of her eye before sticking her head back over the toilet and getting sick again.

Danny caught her hair out of her face, pushing it behind her shoulders and continued to rub her back. Her forehead was covered with cold sweet and her hair was damp, she pulled away from the toilet, falling back against the wall of the stall and looking at Danny wearily.

"Thank you," she said quietly and Danny nodded, not moving incase Lindsay got sick again.

"Morning sickness?" he asked her and she nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Are you going to be sick again?" Lindsay shook her head wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think I'm fine," she said, leaving her eyes closed and letting her head fall back against the wall. They both looked up as the bathroom door opened and Stella walked in. She froze when she spotted them, opening her mouth and then changing her mind and closing it again.

"I'm not going to ask," she mumbled to herself and walked to the sink to wash the smell of latex off her hands. Lindsay stood up, swaying slightly on her feet before flushing the toilet, watching the contents of her stomach spin away...

Danny's beeper went off at the same time Lindsay's did. The two looked down simultaneously, glad for the distraction. Danny stood up, brushing dirt from his hand onto his pants as he looked at his message.

"We're both on it," said Lindsay, looking over his shoulder. Danny looked back at her and nodded, replacing his beeper on the buckle of his pants.

"You gonna be okay?" Danny asked, his voice slightly lowered as he was aware of Stella in the room. Lindsay nodded, straightening her shirt.

"I'll be fine," Danny nodded and walked out of the bathroom to give Lindsay some privacy if she so desired and Lindsay stared after him, wondering what their baby would look like until she realized that it was the hormone's talking and she didn't want to have Danny Messer's baby. Her life was screwy enough, she didn't need to add to it.

So Lindsay just followed Danny through the lab towards a department car, sliding into the passengers seat and clasping her hands in her lap and favoring the scenery instead of looking at the man beside her or anywhere near him. Danny either didn't notice or didn't care because he was concentrating painfully hard on the road.

* * *

The drive didn't take as long as Lindsay thought, it was tense and silent the whole way. Lindsay practically bolted out of the car, finding solitude in the corps lying halfway. Lindsay noted things like the blood still slowly flowing down the stairs in rivers, branching off and sinking into the cracks of the wood. Lindsay blinked heavily and choking on the smell of copper. 

Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs, setting her kit down next to the body and pulling out her camera, coughing as the smell continued to become more potent. Her stomach churned and Lindsay stood up quickly, closing her eyes before getting ready to bolt.

"You okay, Montana?" Lindsay didn't open her eyes, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. Lightheaded was not good and before she knew it the ceiling was spinning above her.

"Lindsay!" Danny dropped the latex gloves he had been snapping on his hands and jumped down the stairs as Lindsay fainted down them, groaning unconsciously as she crumpled to the bottom. Danny tilted her head off the floor, checking to see if there was any visible injuries before pulling out his phone and calling Mac-no, Stella.

"Stell, I got a problem," said Danny, uncomfortable with moving Lindsay incase there was something broken. "Lindsay fainted at our crime scene. She looks alright, but you know..."

Okay, so Stella didn't know, he'd fawned over Lindsay long enough and Stella know that if something was wrong that Danny couldn't fix he'd call for help. She was just surprised it was her and not Mac. Stella told him she'd be there as soon as she could, telling him to call an ambulance and watch Lindsay to see if she would wake up.

"What am I supposed to do about the scene?" asked Danny, looking back at the body still lying on the stairs.

"_Take care of the living, then we'll talk about the dead,"_ said Stella and before he could reply she'd hung up on him.

Danny looked down at Lindsay, wondering if she was alright. Fuck, she'd scared him.

"Please be okay," Danny muttered, brushing the hair off her face and dialing his phone again for an ambulance.

* * *

Lindsay woke up in a hospital bed, oh she hadn't even opened her eyes and she'd known where she was. The smell, the sounds, the voices. The voices that tiptoed around someone as if they were on their deathbed, never rising higher than a growl never an octave higher than that either. Even those who were going to be fine and were healthy were surrounded by hushed voices, themselves even talking softly, just because it would seem to loud if they weren't.

Lindsay finally cracked her eyes open, wondering briefly why she was in a hospital bed, why there were monitors and an IV dripped hooked up to her, why Danny was sitting next to her with his glasses sitting next to her and the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and his head hanging. Lindsay reached out and brushed her fingers against his knee, making him jump.

"What's going on Danny?" asked Lindsay, leaving the purpose of the question specific to anything from why she was here to why he was there. Danny sighed, his breathing still rapid from the scare she'd given him.

"You fainted at the scene," he said, moving his char closer to her and leaning his elbows against the mattress and picking up his glasses, swinging them distractedly in his fingers.

"Oh," was all Lindsay said, smoothing out the sheet covering her, her hand passing over...well...

"They said the baby's fine," said Danny quietly, Lindsay's head snapped onto him, looking into his eyes for the first time without his glasses. At least the first time she could remember at the moment... Lindsay nodded and sat up in the bed, Danny reached out to steady her as she swayed from a head rush, letting his hand stay put until she gave up and flopped back down against the pillow behind her.

Danny looked at her seriously while she fidgeted impatiently with the IV in her hand, finally rolling his eyes and stopping her, making her look at him.

"I was scared Lindsay," said Danny softly, letting go of her hand and brushing it against her cheek, waiting for her to pull away. "I was really scared that you were hurt."

"I bet you were," said Lindsay halfheartedly and looking down, away from his eyes. Danny replaced his glasses and stood up, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting it upwards so she would look at him.

"You know, Lindsay? For a splint second on that staircase, I thought I'd lost you. I actually thought you were dead, because you just stopped functioning," Lindsay pulled away from him, looking away and hugging herself for comfort. Danny leaned down a bit, trying to catch her eye again. "I was fucking scared."

Lindsay nodded, rubbing tears out of her eyes with the heel of her hand, avoiding his eyes. Danny reached out and cupped her cheek with his palm, which only seemed to make Lindsay more upset.

"I don't want to be what you expect me to be, Lindsay," he said quietly. "I don't want to be a part of your life, I want to be in it. I want you to let me be in your life, Linds," Lindsay nodded, gasping and laughing at the same time, finally turning to look at him.

"So what do we do?" she asked, reaching up and pressing his hand against her cheek firmly. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know, Lindsay," admitted Danny, sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. "One step at a time? A real date, a-"

"What did you say?" asked Lindsay curiously making Danny frown as he tried to recall.

"On step at a time?" Lindsay shook her head.

"You said 'date'."

"So I did," said Danny. "Want to go on a date with me Miss Monroe?" Lindsay smirked at him, nodding her head a couple times.

"Sure, Danny. That sounds nice."

TBC


	7. BINGO

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 682  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Takes place, hmm...oh I'd say a week after Lindsay's spill down the staircase. I know what it's rated, I _put _the rating there, there is implied sex. I don't own them

* * *

Dinner was normal. Quiet, but it wasn't tense so that was fine. It was a comfortable silence and... It was nice. Danny had her talking about Montana, and Lindsay would slip in a question about his childhood every now and then. They didn't talk about cases, except the interesting ones from years before. 

Danny asked to drive her home after dinner. They were standing outside the restaurant, huddling in their coats. Lindsay hesitated, a smile gracing her face after a moment of silence and looked away.

* * *

"Sure," she said, her face slightly pale from the cold and her cheeks a bit rosy. 

And it was different. When Danny shoved her up against her door it was different than when it was the elevator. It felt different, he tasted different, it _was _different. Not because either of them didn't want it, they _both_ wanted it, they both _really_ wanted it now. She had wanted him then, but this was...different.

And _lord_ did different feel good.

Lindsay pulled Danny closer to her, forgetting about her keys or that they were going to try and stay friends. If they couldn't keep their hands off each other what was the point in trying to stop it? It would only hurt them in the long run...right?

"Keys?" whispered Danny gruffly against her neck, his goatee scrapping along her skin and sending shivers along her spine. Lindsay just nodded numbly, handing Danny her keys and pulling his face towards hers and kissing him soundly. Danny gasped into her and unlocked her apartment door as quickly as he could without looking like he was rushing.

Lindsay felt herself fall backwards and caught her footing (pulling away from Danny in the process), she pulled Danny inside her apartment with her. He stilled her movements, making her stop midway from pulling him back to her. Danny raised his hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I don't want to screw this up," he whispered against her, resting his forehead against her's. Lindsay closed her eyes, tugging on the buttons on his shirt.

"I know," she said quietly, removing her forehead from his and leaning into his hand against her cheek. "I hope it doesn't."

Danny chuckled to himself sadly. "What could we possibly do that could fuck up our relationship more than it already is?" Lindsay opened her eyes and looked at him just as sadly.

"This won't," Danny nodded, understanding what she meant, and crashed his mouth against her's.

Lindsay moaned into his mouth, tugging his shirt out of his pants and pulling it over his head, breaking the kiss and reclaiming his mouth as fast as she let herself and sliding her hands down his bare chest, surprised that he wasn't wearing a wife beater underneath. She lost her own shirt halfway to her bedroom as well as the clip in her hair, which she found was replaced by Danny's hand.

"You're sure?" asked Danny again, tearing his mouth away from her's. Lindsay rolled her eyes and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, watching Danny's gaze slowly drift from her face to her chest, almost as if the suspense was paining him. He really wanted to make it right with her.

"I want you, Danny."

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Danny, frowning in mock concentration. "Oh yeah, I remember. That was-"

"I told you to shut up," Lindsay mumbled against his neck before sucking on the skin just below his ear. Danny sighed against her, finally giving in, running his hands down her sides, briefly recalling the last time he'd done this (which was a bit waterlogged).

"You's going to be the death of me Lindsay," Danny muttered into her hair. Lindsay hit him across the arm and continued kissing his neck, trailing a path down this throat. "Fine," said Danny, wrapping his arms around Lindsay's waist and lifting her off the ground until her was eye level with him. "You win."

"I like winning," said Lindsay impishly before crashing her mouth against his and hooking her legs around his waist.

TBC


	8. ﻿Sounds Like Dove

Author:** Liv  
**Words: 916  
Summary: I never heard the word **GO**.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Set the morning after. Only Danny wakes up first instead of Lindsay. I don't own these guys.

* * *

Danny's head wasn't spinning. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He didn't feel sick, and his back didn't hurt so much. It was nice not feeling nauseous after spending the night with Lindsay, a very nice change.

Speaking of, Danny turned over to see Lindsay lying next to him, her hair splayed across the pillow her head was resting on. Holding back the urge to caress her cheek and wake her up, Danny settled for sitting up on his elbows and looking down at Lindsay, watching her sleep.

_God he was going to have a baby with that woman._ Danny's gaze drifted from Lindsay's face down her torso, resting on the spot below her navel. His features darkened slightly when he remembered she'd almost gotten an abortion. It was his fault, she might not have considered it in the first place if he hadn't been so-

Lindsay frowned in her sleep and reached out until she touched Danny's hand then nuzzled back into her pillow with a content sigh.

_I guess she really does need me_, Danny thought, his own hand reaching over and running across her bare shoulder and over her side before resting on her belly.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay. I fucked things up so badly," whispered Danny, settling back down on his side in Lindsay's bed, facing her, his hand still resting on her abdomen. Lindsay sensed his movements and rolled closer to him, burrowing her head in the crook of his neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him, feeling tears prickling his eyes. "I'm gonna make things right though, you wait. Everything's going to be okay."

Lindsay heard him, felt him cling to her, felt him kiss her gently and tried _so_ hard to pretend she was asleep because she really wanted him to think, because _she_ needed to think. Lindsay felt something wet against her shoulder before she realized he was taking things just as hard (if not harder) than she was. He really liked her. He could love her and she wouldn't have known it until right now.

She was the one who messed things up. Lindsay just wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him he was an amazing man and she wanted him so badly it_ hurt _whenever they were in a room together. Wanted to tell him it was her fault this happened...that they happened.

Lindsay burrowed herself closer to Danny, listening to his heartbeat and feeling him wrapped around her. She couldn't tell him all those things though, she wanted to but she couldn't because then she would have to admit to herself that all those things were true, and they were, and she loved him because they were.

And she couldn't tell him that. So she'd just have to lay next to him, because that was good enough for now.

* * *

She was gone when he woke up, which was weird because it was her apartment. Danny sat up, running his hand over his forehead.

"Danny?" Danny jumped as Lindsay poked her head into her bedroom, her wavy hair falling over her shoulder as she checked up on him. "Good, you're up."

"Yeah," was all Danny could say, very relieved that she hadn't left. Lindsay walked completely into the room and sat down on the bed facing him.

"I have a doctor's appointment in a couple hours," she said, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I was wondering if you...wanted to go with me?" Danny's lip twitched and he nodded, unable to come up with anything to say. Lindsay smiled shyly back at him and looked down, the smile lingering on her face.

"You're keeping the baby then?" asked Danny, fidgeting with one of his fingernails. Lindsay nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Are you telling yours?"

"Are you kiddin'? My mother will crucify me when she finds out about you. It's how she and my dad got together but, hey, not for me," Lindsay nodded and reached out to take Danny's hand.

"Are you going to be with me?" she asked softly. "Or am I doing this by myself?"

"Lindsay, if I could I'd marry you, but that's not what you want. It's up to you if you want me to or not. I told you I wanted to be in your life, not just part of it. I meant it," Lindsay nodded.

"So much for taking things slow right?"

"Hey, not a big deal. Not everyone know how to take things slow."

"I _know_ how to take things slow-"

"But not when you're with me," interrupted Danny with a slow grin, watching Lindsay pout. "When's your appointment?"

"Afternoon."

"Page me and I'll be there," Lindsay nodded, her smile breaking onto her face again.

"We have to go to work still," she said, pulling her hand out of Danny's and standing up. "If you don't want to get hassled you should go home and change."

"I'll do that."

"Then I'll see you at the lab?" Danny nodded and got out of bed, looking around for his pants when they were tossed in his face by Lindsay. "Get goin' cowboy."

"Yes ma'am," muttered Danny, giving her a mock salute and pulling on his pants, stumbling a bit when Lindsay threw his shirt at him too.

"Bye, Montana," said Danny, ruffling her hair as he passed, earning a whack across the back of the head.

"Goodbye, Danny."

TBC


	9. Operator

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 1643  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Set at work. I don't own them. I would think Lindsay would be in a pretty nifty mood so... voila! Oh god...it's like playing telephone, but I still don't own them.

* * *

Lindsay practically bounced into the morgue, her hair was up in a pony tail and her had a smile on her face. She hadn't seen Danny all day, but that didn't matter because they were in this mess together.

"Hi, Sid," said Lindsay, giving Sid a grin as the older man turned to look at her. He frowned at her attitude and looked down at the body on his table.

"I take it you had a nice evening?" pried Sid, reminding Lindsay a wee bit of Stella when the woman wanted to know something.

"I did," said Lindsay, looking down at the body of her vic as well. "Blunt force trauma?"

"By something with a smiley face on it," said Sid, grazing his forefinger over a shape on the victims neck. "Is he still a John Doe?" Lindsay nodded, suddenly felling less perky and a little sick. Sid noticed and frowned. "You look pale."

"Yeah, um, this might be a problem," muttered Lindsay, placing a hand on her abdomen. Sid straighten up and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd noticed how she'd been acting, it was part of his job to notice things, especially things like personality changes and sickness. They were all part of a bigger puzzle.

"Lindsay," said Sid seriously, making Lindsay look up at him sharply, her hand still resting on her belly. "What's going on?"

Lindsay bit her lower lip, contemplating whether or not she should tell Sid. He was a good guy, and he would keep his mouth shut if she asked him too.

"Lindsay, don't make me guess," said Sid sternly, making Lindsay flinch. "This has something to do with the aftermath of the Christmas party?"

"Holiday party."

"Fine, be politically correct. Am I guessing? Are you going to make me guess?"

"No," said Lindsay quietly. " I- we haven't told anyone."

"I'll assume you mean Danny," Lindsay nodded and Sid sighed, uncrossing his arms and letting his palms rest against the metal table, leaning against it heavily as he processed the information he'd half assumed for a few weeks.

"It's not as bad as it seems," said Lindsay, the perkiness in her voice returning a bit, faltering after Sid gave her a look the told her it was a very big deal. "At least we're in on it together."

"At least," said Sid quietly, looking back down at the table. "He cares about you."

Lindsay was speechless. Did everybody know how Danny felt about her? Was he completely obvious to everyone but her? Lindsay shifted on her feet, averting her eyes and spotting Marty standing about a yard or so away, obviously eavesdropping. Lindsay rolled her eyes and asked Sid to just give her the post so she could leave.

"What's with her?" asked Marty after Lindsay had stormed out of the morgue. Sid sighed and shook his head, hoping Marty would just leave. "You know what's up with her?" still Sid didn't answer, walking out of the morgue and leaving Marty standing there, guessing.

"Hey, Pino. You got my COD?" asked Stella walking up behind the coroner. Marty shook his head, gesturing off in the direction of Sid.

"Hammerback just walked out of here," he said and turned to her, giving her a once over before nodding. "You like to gossip, right Stella?"

Stella raised an eyebrow, daring him to give her an answer to why he was insulting her. Marty held up his hands in apology and thought for a moment.

"Lindsay's been acting pretty strange, right?" Marty poked at Stella's curiosity. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, but Marty already knew he'd won. Stella slouched a bit and motioned for Marty to come forward so they wouldn't be over heard.

"What do you got?" she asked. Marty gave her a wicked grin and told her everything he heard. By the time he'd finished, Stella's mouth was damn near hanging open and her eyes were wide. "Marty I could kiss you," she said, Marty waggled his eyebrows at her, getting Stella to smile at him and his childishness.

"This is good," she began. "I have to talk to Lindsay, if I hear you open your mouth you're dead," said Stella seriously, jabbing her pointer finger into Marty's chest before turning and walking out of the morgue.

"Hey, Stella. Have you seen Angell? We have a case and I can't find her," Stella stopped as she neared Hawkes, but didn't say anything. She was gnawing on her bottom lip excitedly, as she shook her head, telling Hawkes she didn't know where Jennifer was. He looked at her funny, silently wondering what she was all worked up about.

"What's going on?" he asked her, seeing as how she was almost bursting with an unsaid... something.

"It's big. No it's huge, but it is very bad," Hawkes looked utterly bewildered as he let Stella continue ranting, blinking as she stared pacing in front of him, still babbling on about how it was huge and bad at the same time.

"What's going on?"

"Lindsay's pregnant," hissed Stella excitedly. Hawkes was floored, he stared at Stella like she was crazy for a very long moment before shaking his head in disbelief. He _really_ didn't want to believe it, it really wasn't possible unless. "And Marty and I think it's Danny's."

"You're talking to Pino about this?" hissed Hawkes, all his thoughts pounding on the fact that something very bad was going to be flushed out _very _soon.

"Yeah, I've got to find Lindsay, have you seen her?" Hawkes shook his head, his heart racing. If Lindsay _was_ pregnant-

"Hey, Hawkes, I've been looking for you," said Jennifer, turning a corner and walking towards Hawkes and Stella. Stella winked at him, the excitement still smoldering in her eyes and walked away from him as Jennifer walked up.

"Hey, Angell," said Hawkes. Jennifer stopped in front of him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"You are not going to believe this," hissed Jennifer, skidding to a halt next to Don as he finished talking to a patrolman. Don caught her by the shoulders before she knocked him over, steadying her, but even that slip didn't seem to stop her and Don stared at her in bafflement as Jennifer started going off on something he couldn't quiet catch. He heard the words, Danny, Lindsay, and knocked up before he finally stopped her and asked her to repeat herself, slowly.

"Okay, well, Stella told Hawkes who just told me that she just talked to Marty who overheard Hammerback talking to Lindsay who said that Danny knocked her up!" Don looked at her for a long time before finally blinking heavily, making Jennifer laugh at how he was processing things.

"And how many of you have talked to Lindsay?"

"Hammerback did."

"And who did Hammerback tell?"

"Marty."

"Pino?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go find Danny before he gets hounded by Stella or someone just as amused by this."

"I'm amused by this."

"If she is carrying Messer's spawn then it's partially our fault because we put them into the same cab," Jennifer thought for a moment as Don started walking away, screwing up her face in annoyance before chasing after him and hitting him across the arm.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

* * *

"Hey, Messer? Got a sec?" Danny looked up as Don walked into the layout room, he nodded, jotting something down onto a sheet of paper and setting it aside.

"What's up, Flack?" he asked as Don stood next to him.

"What's up with you and Monroe?" he asked quietly, staring at the photographs on the table in front of him. Danny looked over at him curiously.

"What do you mean-"

"People are talking about the two of you."

"So what?" scoffed Danny, shaking his head. When Don didn't answer him and stayed seriously quiet, Danny looked over at him. "What are they saying?"

"How long has Monroe been knocked up?" asked Don, suddenly putting everything that had happened in the last few weeks in order, the result nearly making him wish he'd made Jennifer talk to Danny instead.

"What did you just say?" asked Danny very quietly. Don flinched, expecting to be very thoroughly throttled. He chose not to answer Danny which seemed to be a bad decision as he grabbed Don by the shoulder and yanked him around to face him.

"What have people been saying?" asked Danny slowly. Don could tell it was taking a lot of Danny's energy to keep him from hitting him right now and Don didn't want to do anything to push him to that.

"Exactly that," replied Don hiding back a smirk as Danny looked away from him.

"Did Lindsay say something...?" asked Danny trailing off. Don nodded his head, informing him that Lindsay talked to Sid. Danny went quiet, releasing Don from his grip and nodding.

"Is it true?" asked Don hesitantly, a hint of wonderment in his voice. Danny didn't say anything and Don smirked at him, a glint in his eyes that made Danny's blood boil. "It is, isn't it? You knocked up Monroe. Shit, Messer. Stella's all over already but since it true-"

"She talked to Stella too?" wondered Danny under his breath, Don's smirk widened, clearly not aware of what Danny had said, which only seemed to make Danny more upset.

He backed off of Don, turning and walked out of the layout room and leaving him standing there alone. Adam walked in after Danny left, not looking up as he muttered to himself about the case he must have been working on with Danny.

"Hey, Danny I got a hit off something the bomber left at that clinic...oh, you're not Danny," Don shook his head and pointed Adam in the right direction, watching the man walk away and suddenly remembering the clinic bombing. Lindsay was there.

TBC


	10. Draw Two Cards, Skip One Turn

Author:** Liv  
**Words: 841  
Summary: Can you repeat that please? I must not have heard correctly.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note:muahahaha: This is set at Lindsay's OB-GYN's office.

* * *

Lindsay swung her feet under the examination chair childishly as she waited for her doctor to come in. She'd paged Danny a few minutes ago after the nurse told her it might be awhile. She hadn't wanted him to come in and wait with her and have the experience be just awkward. 

Lindsay looked up as the door swung open and Danny walked in. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, she honestly hadn't expected him to get to her _that_ quickly.

"Hey-" began Lindsay, her voice fading as she registered the look on Danny's face. He looked angry and upset and walked up to her quickly, standing in front of her, crossing his arms across his chest and falling back against the wall opposite where Lindsay was sitting. He just looked at her, made her feel self-conscious as Lindsay sat there in a paper dress and her socks.

"Danny, stop looking at me like that," said Lindsay, tearing her eyes away from his face and looking at the door.

"You know, it would have been nice to have a little warning before you started telling everybody in the lab that you're pregnant," Lindsay's head turned back to Danny slowly in annoyance.

"I didn't say anything."

"I just talked to Flack and he says you talked to Hammerback," Lindsay hopped off the chair and stood in front of Danny defensively.

"Whatever Flack heard was a lie." spat Lindsay, her blood boiling just a bit.

"So you didn't talk to Hammerback?" Lindsay flushed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the man in front of her.

"I didn't tell him anything."

"You're lying to me, Lindsay," said Danny, reaching out and grabbing Lindsay's upper arm, forcing her to look at him. Tears sprung into her eyes and she tried to pull away from him.

"Let go of me, Danny. That hurts."

"And you talked to Stella?"

"I did **not** talk to Stella!" said Lindsay loudly, wrenching her arm out of Danny's grip and shoving him away from her.

"You talked to someone," Danny shot back at her just as loudly. "And it bothers me that you wouldn't tell me you were going to."

"I don't have to consult everything I do with you!" Lindsay cried as the examination door opened again and Lindsay's doctor walked in, her eyebrows raised as she spotted Danny and Lindsay's posture, both their faces red..

"I'm Doctor Brenda Spence... is everything alright in here?"

"Fine, he was just leaving," said Lindsay, crossing her arms over her chest and looked at Danny with an 'I-told-you-so' expression, even if the situation didn't call for it. Danny looked at her, all anger eliminated from his face, replaced with very hurt look instead.

Brenda looked from one to the other before shutting the door behind her quietly and looking at the file in her hands.

"Lindsay Monroe?" she asked hesitantly, breaking the spell that had warped the two together in a staring contest. Danny looked at the doctor, his eyes shining a bit before he started heading for the door.

Brenda stopped him before he could go very far, however and told him to stay. Lindsay opened her mouth to protest but was cut off as Brenda told her to lie flat on her back. Lindsay obliged, shooting a venomous look at Danny as Brenda began fiddling with things.

Danny wasn't listening to anything Brenda was saying, opting to tune her out as he stared at Lindsay. She looked so angry at him, even though he didn't do anything wrong, and he was too hurt by her to want to stay in the same room with her, contemplated leaving if he wasn't afraid that Brenda wouldn't yell at him again.

He was brought back to earth after hearing Lindsay gasp lightly. His vision focused on her, watching tears spring into her eyes as her hand hovered over her open mouth.

"Are you dad?" asked Brenda, looking at Danny with the hint of a smile gracing around her face, Danny shrugged and Brenda motioned him to come forward. "Would you like to see your baby?" Danny moved forward slightly, looking at Lindsay for confirmation or anything that would allow him something to go on, to move closer to her without being yelled at.

Lindsay felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him, her hand still touching her lips slightly. She extended her arm out to him, willing him to come closer. Danny did so, feeling Lindsay take hold of his shirt and pulling him closer to her.

"Change of heart?" quipped Danny quietly, Lindsay let the hand covering her mouth fall to her side, her head lolling back to the monitor humming next to her. Danny followed her gaze, a pressure forming in his heart as his eyes focused. Lindsay looked back at him to gage his reaction.

"You could say that," she said softly. Brenda told them she'd let them alone and backed out of the room.

"We're going to have a baby," Lindsay breathed, knotting her fingers with Danny's. "That's _our_ baby."

**TBC**


	11. Queen Frostine and Lord Licorice

Chapter Title: **Queen Frostine and Lord Licorice in Gloppy's Molasses Moat  
**Author:** Liv  
**Words: 368  
Summary: Dealers turn.  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I didn't think the previous chapter and this one should have been together, so I separated them.

* * *

"That was...wow," muttered Lindsay as the two walked down the sidewalk towards the labs. Danny hadn't said anything, just kept looking at her with a grin on his face. Every time he did Lindsay would ask him what he was smiling at, Danny just shrugged and continued walking. 

Lindsay slowed to a stop, the color suddenly draining from her face as she remembered _exactly_ what happened in that room. Danny turned upon realization that Lindsay wasn't walking with him.

"Lindsay?" he called to her, she didn't answer, just continued looking distraught.

"We can't have a baby, Danny," said Lindsay quietly, shaking her head as Danny frowned at her.

"Sure we can," he said with a shrug and turned to continue walking.

"No, no we can't," said Lindsay loudly, making Danny stop and turn back to her.

"You can't be doubting again."

"I am doubting. I'm doubting our responsibility and our track records. This is not going to work out, Danny, and you know it."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Oh so it's _me_ now?"

"It always was you, Lindsay. Don't tell me you were actually going to let me be a part of this kid's life, you don't like me _that_ much."

"That's not true, Danny!" said Lindsay incredulously. "That's not true at all! I didn't want anything to do with this and then you went all heroic and comforting on me. You told me to just leave it alone, and we'd be okay. This isn't okay, Danny, because now everyone at work thinks this that probably aren't true. Make up your fucking mind, Danny, what do you want to do?"

Danny just shook his head and turned back to walking down the sidewalk, leaving Lindsay standing behind him, her hands on her hips and tears splashing down her cheeks.

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed at him back, trying to get him to turn around. "Danny, come back here and talk to me!" Danny continued walking, taking a turn away from the labs and towards his apartment. Lindsay contemplated going after him, but decided against it and continued towards the labs a quickly as she could, fuming with Danny and with herself.

TBC


	12. Check

Author:** Liv  
**Fandom: CSI: NY  
Rating: FRT  
Words: 749  
Summary: I'd prefer it if you left Candy Land.  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I own the plot. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

She wasn't able to walk off her anger before she reached the labs, still fuming as she slammed her fist into the elevator door as it took her up.

"Damn it," she whispered, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand as the elevator doors opened. She walked out and felt everyone stop what they were doing and look at her. Still steaming, Lindsay ignored them, if anything they angered her more. She spotted Don standing with Stella across the lab in the break room, the two of them both staring at her and Lindsay glared at them in return.

She stalked towards the break room, watching Stella say something to Don and him nodding in return to her statement, a smirk playing on his face. Lindsay swung open the break room door striding up to Don, and smacking him across the face so hard his head spun.

"Lindsay!" shouted Stella incredulously, taking Lindsay by the shoulder and pulling her away from Don.

"What did you say to him!" she shouted, jerking away from Stella and advancing on Don again, tears spilling from her eyes for the second time in ten minutes. Stella reached out to take Lindsay's arm gently when the woman spun on her. "And who talked to you!" she screamed, making Stella go pale, her lips pursing angrily.

"Lindsay, what's the matter with you?" she asked as Lindsay backed away from her, shaking her head loathsomely, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not supposed to know," said Lindsay with a sob. "Sid didn't even know. Did you talk to Danny? 'Cause he's the only one who should know."

"We talked to Pino," said Don with a shrug. "This can't be _that _upsetting, Monroe," said Don quietly, his cheek red from where she'd hit him.

"How would you feel?" asked Lindsay, wiping tears off her face with the heel of her hand. "I didn't even know you knew. And now Danny won't talk to me, because he thinks I talk to you. And...Marty? Why- how would Marty know?"

"You talked to Hammerback," said Stella softly, reaching out for her friend again.

"I didn't tell him a goddamned thing, Stella! He _guessed_," Lindsay cried, pulling away from her friend once again. Stella looked over at Don with a guilty expression on her face. Lindsay looked from one to the other and sniffed pitifully, trying to stop crying.

"We really screwed this up," said Stella quietly, bringing a hand to her forehead. Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Oh, god, Lindsay. I'm so sorry."

Lindsay started crying again and allowed Stella to pull her into a hug. Stella stroked the back of Lindsay's hair, shushing her soothingly.

"I just want him to talk to me," sobbed Lindsay into Stella's shoulder.

"Who won't talk to you?"

"Danny," said Lindsay, mumbling the name childishly, clinging to Stella harder as the image of Danny yelling at her passed through her mind. "He yelled at me, and I yelled back at him and everything we tried to do just got fucked up and he's not going to talk to me because _you guys_ had to butt in and it's going to be so _hard_ to fix things now-"

"Lindsay stop talking," interrupted Stella, shooting Don a glare after he snickered at Lindsay's rambling. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not," said Lindsay with a sigh, pulling away from Stella and dropping her head. "It's going to be even worse because now he's going to start _assuming_ things."

"So Danny knew?" asked Don in wonderment, shaking his head. "Well, that explains a few things."

"I need to go talk to him," mumbled Lindsay, running her hand through her hair distractedly. "I've got to go talk to Danny."

"What about work?" asked Don, receiving a smack over the head from Stella. Lindsay shrugged.

"Mac still thinks I'm a the doctors."

"I'll talk to Mac," said Stella, earning herself a smile from Lindsay in appreciation. Lindsay left the break room, heading back towards the elevators and past the staring lab tech's again.

"Onward toward Danny's," she muttered under her breath.


	13. Butterflies in The Stomach 100 points

Author:** Liv  
**Words: 577  
Summary: Check and Mate.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Lovely. Spiffy how things work out this way. I own nothing.

* * *

Lindsay took a very deep breath before pushing the intercom button to Danny's apartment, bracing herself as she heard his voice on the other side ask who was there.

"It's Lindsay," she said quietly, feigning cheerfulness, which noticeably faltered as she told Danny she wanted to talk to him.

"Why?" he muttered back at her, his voice crackling over the speaker.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry," said Lindsay, letting her forehead rest against the wall above the speakers.

"You're sorry?" asked Danny, not sounding incredulous, more so curious. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm a bitch, Danny. I yelled at you and I had no reason too. I was startled when you came into Dr. Spence's. I didn't expect you to yell at me, and I was confused as to why," Lindsay ran her fingertips over Danny's name next to the button for his apartment. "Danny? Are you listening?"

No answer.

"Danny it was Marty's fault. I was talking to Sid. Sid guessed, he saw my reaction to the vic on my case and he guessed. Danny, please say something. I hit Flack because of what he told you. I was _so mad_ at him Danny. He ruined what we tried to do- what we were trying to do. Danny, come on. Answer please? I need you. We need you," said Lindsay, whispering the last part.

Still nothing.

Lindsay sighed and let her finger fall away from the button, swallowing tears back and turning away, back towards the street. Someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around, and before she had time to register what was going on, Danny was kissing her, hard and slow.

He pulled away from Lindsay after a moment, watching her sway on her feet from lack of oxygen and lust. She open her eyes, blinking up at him.

"I hit Flack," she said after a moment, making Danny grin.

"I heard," he said, his hands resting on her hips. "I'm sorry too."

Lindsay laughed, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and sighed into his shoulder. "Is it always going to be this way?" she asked softly. "Whenever something stupid like this happens, are we going to yell at each other?"

"I don't know, Linds," whispered Danny, hugging her tightly. "I hope not," the two stood on the sidewalk outside Danny's building for a long time, both of them trying to think of a way to let go of each other without making it seem like they didn't want the other around. Danny pulled away first, kissing Lindsay on the cheek and trying to give her a reassuring smile. It faltered slightly, making Lindsay wonder if he was humoring her.

"Danny?" Danny looked down at the sidewalk, chewing on his bottom lip. "I want something to work."

"Got it. Mental note: Don't screw things up again," a smile twitched on Lindsay's face and she whacked him across the shoulder.

"You didn't screw up the first time, you just..."

"Misheard things?"

"Exactly."

"Then we should tell Mac," said Danny, looking up at Lindsay. She nodded, her fingers kneading into the fabric of Danny's shirt. "Unless...you don't want to tell Mac."

"I do," said Lindsay quickly, gripping Danny's shoulder tenderly. "I **want** to tell Mac," Danny nodded. The two of them seemed to be doing that a lot, instead of speaking they would nod. Most likely because of the fear of making things worse than they already were.

Nothing could be worse than it already was.


	14. Bull Shit

Author:** Liv  
**Summary: I'm allergic to butterflies, watch me throw them up.  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: Danny gets to Mac before Lindsay does.

* * *

Danny was just a tiny bit nervous. Lindsay would kill him for doing this without her, but he needed Mac to know that he was serious about her and about his responsibilities. He wanted Mac to know that he wasn't just some screw up who couldn't keep it in his pants.

Danny ran his hand over his hair for the hundredth time, waiting for Mac to finish with his paper work so he could talk to Danny without thinking about how much he needed to finish his paperwork and who cared about Danny anyways?

Mac sighed inwardly, really not in the mood to have a one-on-one with Danny. He knew why the boy was there and frankly he was disappointed that he hadn't talked to him sooner. In his book, sleeping with a coworker was inexcusable. Now, him and Peyton? They didn't work in the same place, therefore it didn't count. Lindsay and Danny, they worked together. Side-by-side. This would complicate cases and their ability to work together.

And they worked well together. That was the problem. If it was one of the lab tech's or a detective, it wouldn't matter as much. This was a serious matter and they both faced coming before the board. And the board would _not_ be happy, not when the only notable time the two had physical contact was at a public function. A function with an open bar. That would tell the board right there that they weren't responsible.

"You're in trouble, Danny," said Mac after a moment, closing the files on his desk and rubbing his forehead. "You are in _a lot_ of trouble."

Danny hung his head slightly. "I'm gonna lose my job aren't I?"

"That's not up to me to decide, Danny," said Mac tiredly, letting his hand drop form his forehead and onto his desk. "I don't listen to rumors, but seeing as how this one wont go away, I need to know."

"Lindsay's pregnant," said Danny quietly. Mac nodded, shutting his eyes and trying not to sigh. "I'm the father."

"Danny," began Mac, not being able to stand how dejected and lost Danny sounded. "Danny, is this going to be a problem? You and Lindsay working together? You weren't speaking for a while after Boxing Day. I need to know that you two can work together without causing a scene." Danny nodded, fidgeting with his coat distractedly. Lindsay was still going to kill him.

"Montana doesn't know I'm talking to you," said Danny quietly. "We were going to tell you later today."

"Together?" Danny nodded and Mac did as well, soon after. "That's good. You're doing things together."

"I messed up Mac," said Danny quietly. "I really like her, you know? I'm afraid I'm gonna keep messing things up."

"Snap out of it, Danny," said Mac in an almost annoyed voice, Danny looked at him, startled. "You and Lindsay are not going to be able to fix this by telling me what's going on between you. The two of you need to talk, really talk. Now get out of my office, find your special friend and work something out before you talk to me again. I'll act surprised."

Danny nodded, a smile gracing his lips as he stood up and left Mac's office in search of Lindsay. Mac watched him go with the aching feeling to bang his head against his desk multiple times. Instead he settled for massaging his forehead, wanting just...nothing more than to make this problem go away.


	15. And Our Survey Says

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 602  
Summary: That's BS. And now all the cards are in your hands.  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** Angell and Flack watch Danny and Lindsay talk. Why am I mistaking Flack for a responsible, serious guy? Because I don't own him, nor CSI:NY.

* * *

"What do you think they're saying?" asked Jennifer as she and Don watched Danny and Lindsay talk in the break room. Don shrugged and leaned against the glass wall of the layout room.

"Probably talking about the baby," he said with a sigh, looking over at Jennifer as she continued to study them.

"So it is true? Pino wasn't just blowing smoke?"

"He's always blowing smoke, but yeah he got it right."

"Damn. It really is our fault isn't it?"

"Yup," said Don looking back over at Danny and Lindsay until Jennifer said something else.

"Actually, if you really think about it, it's Stella's fault."

"Stella? Why?" asked Don, bewildered.

"Stella made her go shopping and to the party," Don shrugged at her, not really understanding her sense of logic and turned back to look at the couple in the break room.

"So why is it Stella's fault?"

"I think Lindsay just told Danny to go to hell," said Jennifer, avoiding the questing, Don gave her a look.

"She asked him what was going on," said Don in an unamused tone, rolling his eyes at Jennifer.

"Telling him to go to hell is more interesting," retorted Jennifer.

"You're right, who cares about the truth. Let's make it up instead," said Don sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"Don't get all bitchy about it," muttered Jennifer, looking away from him.

"I'm being bitchy?" asked Don with a laugh. Jennifer nodded and looked back at him out of pure annoyance.

"You're arguing with me."

"And that makes me bitchy?"

"Do you wanna make me cry?" asked Jennifer, trying hard not to laugh at the weird look Don gave her.

"You're gonna cry 'cause I'm being bitchy? I thought you were tougher than that Angell," said Don shaking his head.

"You're yelling at me!" cried Jennifer incredulously.

"Did Danny just ask Lindsay if her pants were on backwards?" asked Don, changing the subject completely and saying the first thing he though Danny had just said.

"You know, you're hot when you're angry?"

"You hitting on me, Angell?" asked Don with a smirk.

"Hmm," Jennifer didn't answer him as she turned back to watch Danny and Lindsay bicker.

"Angell?"

"I think Danny just asked Lindsay out on a date," said Jennifer simply, content with trying to switch the subject.

"Their goin' out?"

"You have the attention span of a four year old," muttered Jennifer, her suspicions confirmed, shaking her head.

"And that surprises you?" asked Don, completely turning around to face her. She didn't answer him and continued watching Danny and Lindsay's conversation turn from pleasant to bickering.

"She go rid of it," said Don suddenly, remembering the conclusion he'd come upon the day before. Jennifer turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"You're kidding," she breathed. Don shook his head.

"She was at that clinic that got bombed. So I'm thinking...don't tell Danny what you're gonna do and end up getting thrown across a room."

Jennifer shook her head, her mouth hanging open just a bit. "I wonder if Danny knows."

"He did."

"Well!" said Jennifer, clapping her hands together and looking a bit nervous. "This could cause problems in the pool."

"Pool? What pool-Oh no."

"What? It's not like it'll hurt anyone," said Jennifer, shrugging meekly. Don shook his head and closed his eyes, really wishing that the crime lab didn't act like a high school...but who really cared?

"Maybe that's why their fighting," muttered Don. He gave Jennifer one last look and walked off down the hall, leaving her watching Danny and Lindsay converse heatedly.

"Yeah, I bet."

TBC


	16. Back To Start

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 678  
Summary: ...Angry! Dingdingdingdingdingding!  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** Danny sounds like a kicked puppy, maybe it's because I don't own him or CSI:NY.

* * *

Lindsay was furious. Beyond furious. There was not a word that could describe how fucking angry she was with Danny. He went behind her back and told Mac. Sure, it wasn't like she was expecting him to _not_ know, but she thought at least the could tell Mac the truth, _together._

But no. Danny went behind her back and told Mac everything. Probably adding a load of crap along with an explanation. Oh ho, angry didn't even _describe _her feelings right now.

Lindsay sighed angrily and shut her eyes tightly, trying to think and block out Danny's presence for a moment. She knew people in the office were watching them. They could probably hear them as well, but that didn't really concern her. What concerned her was that Danny didn't think twice before going to Mac and telling him what they were supposed to tell him _together_.

Lindsay turned from Danny, trying to calm down. She looked out of the break room and saw people staring at them. But they weren't really staring because she and Danny were fighting. They were just looking at her. Which wasn't right. They were watching her every move. Lindsay frowned and looked back at Danny.

"What's going on?" she asked, jutting her thumb behind her and out into the labs. Danny shrugged. He wasn't looking at her though. "Danny?"

"Don't ask me," he snapped. He didn't care anymore. Lindsay was in a mood already, he didn't care if he was making it worse. She didn't understand that he _lived_ for Mac's approval. Telling him first was something he _needed_ to do. So he didn't feel like such a screw up when Lindsay told him. So Mac would look at him with disappointment. Why didn't she _get that_?

Danny shook his head and turned away from her. He could feel her staring into his back but ignored it. After a moment he heard her leave the room, the door slamming shut behind her and he tried not to flinch.

"Prefect," he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Just perfect."

* * *

Lindsay walked out of the break room and strait for Mac's office. She wanted to get a few things straight and didn't want him think that _any_ lie Danny might have told him was true. Not that Danny would lie...Danny wouldn't lie to Mac...Danny's not that kind of guy...He wouldn't lie. 

Lindsay stopped walking and paused. People were still looking at her, but she didn't seem not care at that moment. Would Danny lie to Mac to protect his own ass? Of course he would, who was she kidding?

"Hey, Monroe," Lindsay turned to see Jennifer walking up to her. She waited for her to continue, but once she reached her she stopped and seemed to contemplate telling her something.

"What?" snapped Lindsay, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, never mind, Lindsay," Lindsay frowned and Jennifer walked away, running her hand over her face.

She watched her catch up with Don and Stella, shooing past them both and towards the elevator. Stella and Don looked at each other and followed Jennifer, unaware that Lindsay was watching them, and she had an idea stuck in her head that they were probably going to talk about her.

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath. "Just beautiful."

"What is?" Lindsay turned and looked at Adam behind her, wearing a pair of goggles, gloves and holding a test beaker foaming over at the top. Lindsay tilted her head at the beaker then shook her head.

"Nothing, Adam."

"Does it have something to do with why you and Messer were fighting?"

"We weren't fighting, we were...arguing."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Shut up, Adam."

"M'k," Adam shrugged and walked back into his lab, shaking his head with a grim smirk on his face. Lindsay stared at him, hesitating for a second.

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?" asked Adam, poking his head out of his lab and looking at her.

"You wanna talk?"

"'Bout what?"

"How 'bout I surprise you?"

**TBC**


	17. Simon Says

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 775  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: So evil. I've brought Adam into the mess, but that's because I don't own CSI:NY. And I am _highly_ amused over this chapter.

* * *

Adam didn't like his coworkers. Not a one of them. It wasn't that he didn't get along with them, it's that they almost belittled him. Made him feel like they could do his job and better. Adam respected the CSI's though, trusted them with his life, but when one of them asked him to play the nerd in highschool who went around asking people who they liked for the person who like _them_, it was too much.

Unfortunately, Lindsay threatened him at gunpoint, so it wasn't like he had a choice. After all, he _had_ been that nerd.

So there Adam was, bouncing on the balls of his feet while he waited for Danny to reply to his page. He didn't have anything new on the bomb case at the clinic, and Lindsay's statement was still sitting on Mac's desk...

Adam stopped bouncing as realization hit him. He was never one to gossip, and he wouldn't gossip. But _Stella_ should probably know what was going on. _Stella_ was both Danny and Lindsay's boss. _Stella_ would need to know why they were fighting like cats.

Adam abandoned the negative test results and walked out of his lab, passing Danny in the hallway.

"Adam? Results?" asked Danny, turning around to watch Adam walk away from him quickly.

"Inconclusive!" shouted Adam, still almost jogging down the hall to find Stella.

"Then what the hell was the page for?" muttered Danny, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Adam didn't hear him, just kept walking.

He skid to a halt right outside Stella's office, where she was talking adamantly with Don and Jennifer. Adam hesitated, looking from one serious face to another before shaking his head and (preparing to be torn limb from limb) pushing open the glass door.

Stella, Don, and Jennifer looked up at him as he walked in, frowns forming on all their faces as Adam breathed heavily from excitement.

"W-what's up, Adam?" asked Don, glancing at Stella.

"Danny and Lindsay."

"You want in on the pool?" asked Jennifer, holding up a day planner. Adam frowned and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What the hell do you have a pool going on for?" he asked. Don shot Jennifer a look and she grinned at him. Adam looked from one to the other. "Seriously, she not pregnant."

Stella's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped. She looked from Adam to Don and back again. Don sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's what you were going to tell me?" she asked in disbelief. She looked back at Don and waited for an answer, but Adam interjected before Don could open his mouth.

"You knew she got that...thing done?"

"Flack was the detective on the scene," said Jennifer almost sadly, looking over at Don and touching his arm gently. "We were going to tell Stella, who was going to-"

"What was I going to do?" asked Stella, her eyebrows raised. Jennifer paused mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open.

"Nothing you didn't want to," she said quickly. Adam looked at both women with a confused expression on his face.

"Lindsay wants to know what Danny told Mac," he said softly. The three detectives looked over at him and Jennifer got a glint in her eye that made Don stare at her.

"What about?" she asked. Adam shrugged and looked at them bewildered.

"How should I know? This is their thing, I don't want to get messed in it."

"Oh, of course you do, Adam," said Jennifer brightly, reaching around Don and grabbing hold of Adam's arm, pulling him closer to her and the other two. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come to Stella. You _want_ to be a part of this."

"You are so manipulating," muttered Don, shaking his head. Jennifer shot him a nasty look and turned back to Adam with a grin on her face.

"What did Lindsay want you to talk to Danny for?" she asked again sweetly. Adam looked from her to Don, who was mouthing the words 'don't get sucked in!' at him.

"She, wanted to know what he told Mac," repeated Adam with a shrug. "She looked a bit crazy if you ask me...kinda like you and Stella do now," Don snorted at Adam's statement, but composed himself after receiving glares from both women.

"That's, ah...that's not nice, Adam," said Don bitting his lip to keep from laughing. Stella patted Adam on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Adam," she said. Adam nodded and hesitated before turning around and walking out of Stella's office.

"Weirdo's," he muttered under his breath before heading back to his lab for another thrilling round of bug the lab tech.

**TBC**


	18. You Sunk My Battleship

Title: **Demented Little Board Game  
**Author:** Liv  
**Words: 870  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: This is slightly more serious. Or at least I tried to make it more serious. Mac's monolog is _so_ kick ass! Writing Mac is _awesome!_ So you gotta know I don't own him, or CSI:NY.

* * *

Lindsay _knew_ that Adam didn't talk to Danny. She had known it when she asked him to pry for her. She wanted to see who he would _really_ go talk to. Lindsay wasn't mad. She couldn't be mad at Adam. And it was just in the labs nature to gossip like school girls. All she wanted to do was find out how high up the gossip chain went on the subject of her and Danny. 

She knew she had to get to Mac before Stella did.

Lindsay passed Danny in the hallway and stopped. He deserved to know what was going on. She could at least do that much for him.

"Hey, Messer," she began, grabbing hold of Danny's arm before he could get past her. "We need to talk to Mac, _together_."

Danny nodded and pulled his arm gently out of Lindsay's grasp. She grinned at him quickly and headed in the direction of Mac's office.

Mac looked up from his computer as Danny and Lindsay headed for his office. He saw the determined look on Lindsay's face and figured that this was it. He had tried to stay out of everyone's way this morning, tried to stay unbiased in his workplace for once.

Lindsay pulled open the glass door to Mac's office and walked inside, looking back at Danny to make sure that he hadn't wussed out. Mac sighed and looked from Lindsay to Danny.

"What can I do for you?"

"I realize that Danny has already come to you about this," began Lindsay, trying as hard as she could to keep the venom out of her voice. "But I thought we should come to you before someone else did."

"Like who?"

"Stella."

"Why would Stella know anything?" asked Mac, looking at Lindsay with an intimidating stare. Lindsay paused and looked back at Danny for a moment.

"It's a hunch," said Lindsay quietly. Mac nodded and offered her and Danny to sit, taking on a very serious expression for the both of them.

"You both know how much trouble you're in, correct?" Lindsay opened her mouth to interject, but settled when Danny's hand came to rest on hers. Mac nodded at them and continued. "You both will have to go in front of the board. They're not going to like this. They're not going to like this at all."

"What could they do?" asked Lindsay timidly, all idea's of arguing gone from her mind.

"Well they could transfer one of you for starters," began Mac, watching Danny flinch at his tone. "The least they could do would be to suspend you both. You were under the supervision of the state police department, under _my_ supervision. You both embarrassed yourselves, myself, and this entire department Christmas eve. I held back talking to you then but this is a very serious matter. Do you both understand the consequences that will go into effect once you are taken before the board? This is _not_ a game. And I am _very_ disappointed to see the both of you acting like children in these labs. Yell at each other somewhere else, but I will _not_ tolerate it here. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Lindsay quietly, her eyes downcast. Danny noddy quickly, trying not to let the hurt in his face show. Mac nodded, the grim expression on his face turning even more serious.

"Good. There's going to be a lot of heat coming down on the two of you, this won't be easy to settle, but I'll do everything I can to help you both," Lindsay nodded and looked relieved, but Danny grimaced and held up his hand. Mac looked at him in amusement and nodded at him. "Yes, Danny?"

"Wh-what's the worst that could happen?" Mac's amusement slid off his face and he looked truly worried by Danny's question.

"I'm not quite sure," began Mac, hesitating a second, looking from Danny to Lindsay. "But the two of you could be dismissed."

"All because we-"

"The credibility of this lab is all anybody cares about, you know that, Danny," interrupted Mac darkly. "I just want to prepare you both for the worst. It's very unlikely that the former will happen, but I want you to know how-"

"Serious this is, right," finished Lindsay quietly, clearing her throat and shifting in her chair. Danny looked over at her, watching her rest the side of her face against the palm of her head in exhaustion. His stomach flipped and he wondered if this was really worth getting into with her.

Hell, he'd asked himself that question so many times he actually thought she might have picked up on it and answer it for him. But she didn't. She looked just as lost as he felt. So he reached out and touched her shoulder, jerking her out of her daydream.

"It'll be okay," Danny said quietly. Lindsay pursed her lips thoughtfully and nodded.

Mac watched the two of them in silence, wondering how his team would ever be complete without them. They damn near fell apart when he fired Aiden. What would happen if he had to fire _both_ Danny and Lindsay.

The majority of women would glare at him more often, that was for sure.

**TBC**


	19. Truth or Dare

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 880  
Summary: 6B. 7A. 5D.  
**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** Lame summary, I know. But that's just because I don't own CSI:NY.

* * *

Lindsay and Danny exited Mac's office silently after their conversation with him. Neither of them spoke as they quickly walked down the hall. Apparent in both their minds that they had to talk. Danny opened his mouth multiple times to try and say something to Lindsay, but every time he did she would shoot him a look that told him to shut up.

It was probably for the better if they didn't talk just then. People were looking at them oddly and it probably didn't help their case when they walked out of Mac office. Together, both looking very pissed off about something. Danny looked over at Lindsay for what felt like the billionth time and grabbed her arm, stopping her suddenly and making her stumble.

"What?" she hissed angrily at him, regaining her balance and jerking her arm out of his hand.

"We gotta calm down if we want to do this right," said Danny softly, glancing around them. They were in a more secluded part of the labs, but they were still being watched. Lindsay looked around too, spotting Mac talking to Stella. Her blood boiled a bit and she turned away, shaking her head.

"Fine, where then? The roof? Can we talk on the roof without people thinking that we'll throw each other off-?"

"Stop talking like that, Lindsay."

"I can't talk about this like it's a happy thing," retorted Lindsay, looking at Danny skeptically. "You want me to walk around with a smile on my face pretending that neither of us will get fired?"

"We're not getting fired-"

"Says who?" asked Lindsay in bewilderment, flinging her arm out. "Mac? Mac would sit back and let us get devoured by the committee then try and vouch for us. He's not coming to our rescue, Danny. I'm pregnant and now it's on record. It could be a matter of days before-"

Danny covered Lindsay's mouth quickly with his hand, muffling her outburst. She looked at him with wide eyes, asking what the hell he thought he was doing. He motioned for her to stay quiet and to follow him towards the staircase, wrenching open the door and shooing her through first. Lindsay turned around to face him as he shut the door.

"Can I talk now?" she asked snidely, crossing her arms over her chest and rasing an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Sure, be my guest," hissed Danny, turning away from her and heading up the stairs. Lindsay looked up after him, a glower forming on her face as her anger swelled. She continued the rant she'd been on before she'd been interrupted, stomping up the stairs after Danny.

"It could be a matter of _days_ before we're asked before the board. This is both our faults, Danny. You can't keep walking away from me whenever I get like this, Messer, grownups don't do that sort of thing."

"Why do you have to keep saying that this is our fault?" asked Danny, turning and looking down at her from the floor above.

"Because it is," said Lindsay, scoffing at the obviousness of the answer.

"It's not something we should have to blame each other on, Linds," Danny shouted over the railing. Lindsay folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows up at him. "If you want to blame someone, blame yourself, don't blame me."

"You just said we shouldn't _be_ blaming each other!" Lindsay shouted back up at him, heading up the stairs again.

"You're the one intent on blaming people. _You_ came onto _me_, Monroe, remember that."

Lindsay stopped walking up the stairs (her arms falling to her sides and frowning slightly), but Danny didn't. He continued on for a bit before he realized that she wasn't following him. He looked back over the edge of the stairs and saw Lindsay staring off into space. He frowned at her and contemplated heading back down instead of shouting down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he called down, choosing the later instead of taking an effort and walking back down to her. Lindsay shook her head slowly, still staring off into space.

"I didn't remember that," said Lindsay shrugging. Danny's frown deepened. "All I remember is drinking."

"You're kidding me," said Danny.

"No I'm not kidding you! Why the hell do you think I've been blaming you this whole time? I thought you came onto me!"

"Why would I do that?" asked Danny in bewilderment, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"Because you're 'Danny Messer'."

"And that makes everything clear," said Danny, sarcasm dripping off his words as he stared down at Lindsay. She crossed her arms over her chest again and glared up at him.

She wasn't expanding on the subject and Danny wasn't going to give her an inch. He knew what she was talking about, sure, but that didn't mean he had to _admit_ to anything. Screw her if she thought she had an affect on him still, she was right, he needed to grow up.

"Hey, Monroe. You wanna make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Lindsay shouted back up at him, her fingernails drumming against the stair rail in lapsed anticipation.

"We grow up. Right here," Lindsay raised her eyebrow and tried not to laugh.

"And how would we grow up?"

**TBC**


	20. Marco!

Author:** Liv  
**Rating: FRT  
Words: 647  
Summary: Truth. No, Dare. No wait...can I pass?  
Disclaimer/Author's Note: I loved the cliffhanger. It was a lame cliffhanger, but that's just because I don't own CSI:NY.

* * *

"You're right," said Lindsay with a sigh, looking over at Danny as a smirk formed on her face. "Growing up is _fun_."

"Shut up and eat your ice cream," muttered Danny, giving her a quick grin in return. She shook her head and leaned forward on the table they were sitting at, resting her elbows on either side of her ice cream dish, looking around at a group of teenagers who must have ditched school to hang out at an old fashioned ice cream parlor.

"So, this growing up thing, how's it work?" asked Lindsay, using the edge of her spoon to draw swirls in her ice cream.

"Hell if I know, first time I've tried it."

"Nice," said Lindsay giving Danny a serious look. She smirked and look down at her ice cream, her smile fading a bit and bing replaced by a frown. "How _is_ this going to work?"

"You told your parents yet?"

"No," said Lindsay, shaking her head. "You?"

"Nope. Don't plan on it until we know what we're doing," Lindsay nodded and leaned back in her chair, clinking her tongue in thought.

"Which is what?" she asked after a while of silence. Danny looked up at her, startled.

"'Scuse me?"

"What is our plan?"

"Not getting fired would be my plan," said Danny with a shrug. "Can't raise a family if you don't have a job."

"Yeah, about that."

"We still need to talk about that, don't we?"

"Yah."

"Then let's talk."

"Okay," said Lindsay, shifting in her seat a bit. "Alright. Look, Danny...I like you. I do, it's just...I don't see us as parents...together."

Danny nodded. Truth, he was a bit crushed, but...

"So that's it?"

"No!" said Lindsay quickly, making Danny look at her funny. "I mean, I'm not sure. I'm still processing the fact that this is my fault."

"What happened to the 'no-fault' rule we had back there?" asked Danny. Lindsay shrugged guiltily and sighed.

"Can we just tell people I came onto you and that was that?"

"Linds, they already know," said Danny. "You have no idea what happened that night, do you?"

"Not a clue," said Lindsay with a disgusted sigh. "What am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've just got a bad feeling about what's going on," she said quietly. "Everyone keeps staring at me like I ran over their dogs or something."

"You want me to talk to Stella? Find out what's goin' on?"

"I am perfectly capable of-"

"Alright, alright. Don't start yelling at me, Monroe," said Danny quickly, holding up his hands defensively. "So you're gonna find out?"

"_Danny_," Lindsay groaned, dropping her face into her hands and groaning again loudly into them. She sighed and peeked at him through her fingers. "I'm kind of afraid too."

"You don't have to be afraid of them."

"I'm not _afraid_ of _them_. I'm afraid of what their _saying_ about _me_," Lindsay sighed and dropped her head back in to her hands, while Danny stared on at her, twiddling his fingers together as he processed what she'd said.

"I'm still pretty shaken about the whole 'getting fired' thing. Maybe everyone 'll shut up if they new that."

"Oh, I doubt that they would, the only way they'd believe that is if we _got_ fired."

"Let's hope we don't," said Danny seriously. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. "So, seriously. What's going on? What are we doin'?"

"I don't know, Danny," said Lindsay. "Maybe we should just forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

"About trying to get along," said Lindsay, shaking her head. "You don't really want to settle down do you?"

"I could-"

"I don't."

"And so you're saying..." started Danny, raising his eyebrows at her so she would continue.

"Yeah," said Lindsay, nodding. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

**TBC**


End file.
